Wishes on Dandelions
by WashedUp Rainbow
Summary: Murdoc enjoys spending time with Noodle. And has started to develop some feelings towards his ax princess. Does she have the same feelings?  My first fanfic, bad summary. I rated t just to be safe. R&R please!


Hye, this is my first fanfic, Please Read and review!

I reted this t just to be safe.

I do not own Gorillaz!

Murdoc was currently doing something that was recently becoming one of his pastimes.

Spending time with Noodle

He couldn't even remember how it began. But whenever Noodle would want to do something, or go somewhere. Murdoc would volunteer without a second thought. And the rest of the band didn't mind it too much. Russell thought it was good thing that Murdoc was taking his share of taking care of Noodle. And Face ache would stay out of it if he knew what was good for him.

See, Murdoc knew that Noodle had a crush on 2-D, she was a teenage girl living in a house with 3 guys. It was obvious that she would develop a crush for one of them. But what pissed Murdoc, was that that face ache was crushing on Noodle as well.

God dammit Noodle was mailed to Murdoc! He wasn't just giving to hand his axe-princess over so easily.

See, at first Murdoc was always a bit annoyed with Noodle. She was this ten year old girl who spoke Japanese gibberish 24/7. But she could play guitar. So Murdoc thought she could be good in the band, bring in money. That's how it started.

But over time Murdoc got to know Noodle bit by bit. She would ask Murdoc for tips on speaking English, and when she learned something new she would always go to Murdoc and tell him, with excitement on her face. She would notice if he wasn't there, when they were just sitting around, watching TV. She would be the only one who would remember his birthday, and would actually want to celebrate it.

Murdoc loved his axe princess. How she would enjoy everything she did. How, she was oblivious to every little thing. How, she cared about him.

He grew to love Noodle, more than just a band mate, more than a friend, but he wanted be able to love her as something more. And he wanted her to love him the same way. Hell, if he knew. She probably only loved him as father figure.

But his little Noodle-girl had changed from the little ten year old she had been, who wore clothes too big for her fragile body. From the child who tended to wear her headphones whenever she could.

She had matured in a woman, she was currently 16. But she had grown in so many ways. Her dark black hair had changed into purple locks, which laid perfectly, her bangs covering her face. But Murdoc was still able to see her precious emerald eyes that seemed to stare into his soul. She had grown her shrimpy arms and legs, had grown into perfectly made limps.

His little Noodle had turned into a woman, who was a diamond in the rough. She was innocent. In a world of drugs, sex, alcohol. A world of monsters. But she didn't seem to notice. She loved everything she saw. She didn't see the bad things in the world. Maybe that was why she trusted Murdoc so much.

But for now, Murdoc was just watching his Noodle girl. She was playing in the grass, picking flowers, buttercups. And making wishes on dandelions. Though, she had wanted to come to one of her favorite places. One that had been used in several videos. The floating windmill. She loved it there, as if it were a second home. She loved to go in the windmill, to sit off the edge, swinging her legs. There was nothing Murdoc loved more than watching his ax princess like this. Murdocs train of thought was broken when he heard the sweet, melodic voice he yearned for. He looked forward and saw his Noodle running toward him. She stopped once she got right infront of him, when she held up something. A dandelion.

"Murdoc, here. I picked this for you! Blow it and make a wish." She said to him happily, as she was jumping around in excitement.

God, was she beautiful, her beautiful hair would blow in the wind, her smile that made his heart skip a beat, her beautiful emerald eyes that brought all the good things in the world.

"Hm, what? Oh, fine. But I ain't gonna tell ya what I wished for. "Murdoc said as he took the dandelion, and blew it. Watching as each on flew a different direction. It was pretty obvious what he wished for. He wished for Noodle. To see her smiling face. For her to love him as something unique. Noodle looked at him happily. Jumping around in excitement. "Ya happy now Noodle love?" he said to her as he flicked the stem back to the ground. Noodle nodded happily and went back down to the grass. Murdoc chuckled. She was the cutest thing he had laid eyes on. He walked over to the edge of the flying island and sat down, swinging his legs over the side. The next second he saw two more legs start to swing off the edge; Murdoc looked over and saw Noodle, sitting next to him. Only, she was holding several different flowers that resided in the grasses of this floating island. Murdoc couldn't help but chuckle. Noodle looked over at him with a smile.

Noodle leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. As placed the several picked flowers next to her. Noodle yawned lightly, closing her eyes. "Otomo-san" was all that escaped her lips as she sighed and started drifting off to sleep.

Murdoc never really knew what that meant, but Noodle had said it for years now. And whenever she said it, she sounded happy, her voice filled with love. Even if Murdoc wasn't exactly sure what it meant. He knew it was something that only he was to Noodle. Not Russell and not face ache.

Well, that's it! Once again please review!

And also Omoto means father/dad.

Thanks~


End file.
